A scanning unit and position-measuring device are known from EP 2 068 125 A2. The position-measuring device is made up of two independently manipulable units, namely a scanning unit and a scale. For purposes of position measurement in a measurement direction X, the scanning unit is movable relative to the scale in this measurement direction X, and the scale extends in measurement direction X.
The scanning unit contains a detector for generating position-dependent electrical scanning signals during scanning of the scale extending in measurement direction X. An electrical lead is passed through the housing of the scanning unit to allow the scanning signals to be led out.
As shown in FIG. 1 of EP 2 068 125 A2, a plurality of outer surfaces of this scanning unit are designed as potential mounting surfaces by providing mounting holes in these outer surfaces. The direction of the cable can be adapted to the current mounting situation by bending the cable. However, the permissible bend radius of the cable is relatively large, and the bending results in forces being transmitted onto the scanning unit, thereby adversely affecting the measuring accuracy of the position-measuring device. Moreover, selection of a small bend radius may lead to damage to the cable and/or to the stranded conductors extending therewithin.
Japanese Patent Publication JP 04-198714 A1 attempts to solve this problem by providing a socket for attachment of a cable on each of a plurality of outer surfaces of the scanning unit, which are oriented perpendicular to one another. This allows the direction of the outgoing cable to be variably adapted to the existing mounting situation.
The drawback here, however, is that providing a plurality of sockets on the housing of the scanning unit significantly increases the effort required to provide reliable sealing. In addition, a relatively large mating plug is needed to create a reliable plug-and-socket connection.